


Practice Makes Perfect

by aurons_fan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurons_fan/pseuds/aurons_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora's smile fell. "Was it that bad?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt with the pairing Riku/Sora and the prompt: things you said after you kissed me  
> I could've gone super mushy.  
> But  
> I didn't :D

Riku smiled, leaned back from kissing Sora on his door step and froze. "Sora," he said, his smiling dropping.

Sora's own smile fell as well and his eyes widened. "Riku, what happened?" He said with a frown. "Was it that bad?"

"No, it's..."

"Cause it's not like I've had that much practice. I mean, the only people I've been around with for the past year or so were a _dog and a duck_. Did you want me to make out with Donald, Riku? _Did you?_ "

"Oh god, no," Riku gagged. "No, Sora, it's just-"

"I mean," Sora barreled on. "There was Leon. Or Cloud. Augh. No. Especially not with Sephiroth lurking. He kicked my ass because I happened to _know_  Cloud. What do you think would happen if I asked Cloud to teach me how to kiss?"

Riku groaned. "Sora, can you just stop talki-"

"Or should I have asked Aladdin. Or Jasmine! They were nice. I'm sure they'd be _super_ helpful in trying to plan their wedding _and_  teaching me-"

Riku covered Sora's mouth with his hand, and quickly removed it when Sora licked it. "Augh, seriously?"

Sora scowled. "What was that for?" 

"I was trying to say," Riku hissed, "that your mother is right behind us."

Sora blinked and turned to see his mother standing there, grocery bags in hand, eyebrows practically hidden in her hair. "Uh," he said, eyes wide. "Hi mom."

After a moment, his mom grinned at them. It kinda of reminded Riku of that cat that hung around the fish market - evil. "Why hello there Riku and son of mine," she said, moving past them and unlocking the door. "Don't mind me. I'm just trying to enter my own home." Before walking inside, she squeezed both of their cheeks. 

Riku and Sora exchanged glances. 

"You know," Riku said, coughing awkwardly. "I suddenly have a desire to hit up the island. Would you like to join me?"

Before Sora could answer, Sora's mom called, "Don't forget about protection!"

"I think," Sora said, turning quite a lovely shade of red. "I will join you."

Riku grabbed Sora's hand and they raced away.


End file.
